The Caroline Siege
by Yellow Optic
Summary: Our beloved heroine takes a dark turn. Rated M for not sex, but intense violence. A multi-part story that will be updated weekly.
1. Prelude

Our heroine takes a little note on her clipboard.

"Tell me," she asked, "Where do you position yourself, in this world?"

"Uh…" Cave stuttered, "Well, that's kinda hard to picture…"

He slumped backwards in his beanbag chair. A gentle itch was scratched on his forehead. He stared at the ceiling, trying to piece together an answer.

"We haven't got much time, to be honest."

"Now that—" He's simply stuck.

As if something's overtaken her, she wheeled towards him in her computer chair. With a fake smile, she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, sir? _Please_— give me your answer."

However, instead of giving her one, he was weirded out at this turn of a mood.

"Wait, what? You sound different today, Caroline."

"I think it's you." She whispered to him, one of her hands gripped him by the collar as she leaned down to his chair. "You are _not_ going to piss me off again."

"Hey, hey, hey," He tried to placate her by attempting to remove her grip on him. "I understand you're having a bad—"

She dropped him and broke his arm, then delivering a blow to his face. She then forced him in a headlock against the ground.

"Ah!" He coughed as his face turns white in horror. "Just let me go!"

"Only if you let me." Her voice turned demonic and unforgiving. The aura that's surrounding her grew larger, and much darker. She slammed him on the chair she sat on, then tied him up. He daren't object or move.

She stripped naked, and found the windbreaker that went well with her dark undershirt. With her hair curled and ironed through, a little dress complements her outfit. Lastly comes a pair of leather boots that made a rather loud noise when it contacts the ground. She's a changed girl, and she knew it.

It will be when she started to paint her nails did the hostage dare initiate a conversation again.

"That looks… nice." He tried to calm her down.

"You want a shot at this?" She mockingly clawed at his face, "Legend has it that it _stings_… just like the character in the book I once read when I was younger. I didn't think this will ever be used, but, well, you know."

"Caroline…?" She slapped him across the face.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Johnson." She replied.

"But if you need me," She gently kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be on my way."

He fell silent as she exits the room, her boots reaffirming the fact that the scene that had happened by constantly emitting a noise that's almost as real as her inner demon calling out to everyone else.

The door closes behind her.


	2. Let The Slaying Begin

"Hey, Miss Caroline." An employee waited outside the office.

Her presence darkened the entire hallway.

Now I think the employee is starting to paranoid.

"Excuse me?" She slithered up right in front of him. Beads of sweat began to drip from his forehead. He was too scared. No one in Aperture has seen her like that. Her attire was the best indication of just that.

"I—"

He was interrupted when she slashed him with her nails right in the face.

Blood streamed out of him. The marks she left on him started to swell. The staff hurriedly went into cover and avoided her sight altogether. The victim laid on the ground, still shaking from the combined shock and pain the secretary had delivered him. He began to disfigure as bruise marks grew and blood overflew the wound.

"Don't let me _hear_ from you again." She whispered to him.

An arrow flew to her from the end of the hallway. She immediately ducked in response and narrowly misses it. It landed right at the door that she first stepped out of. She began to head towards the shooter, her left foot kicked the corpse of the dead scientist out of the way.

She could see him clearly now. The security was trying to fire at her with the still-prototype Aperture Archery Set. A simple, yet powerful bow that fires shots that shock the target on contact.

He wasn't quick enough to nail a single shot before she leapt at him, clawed right at his neck, and finishing him off. Two backup personnel soon came to his rescue, and caught her off-guard. The men were initially able to stop her from using both her arms to attack. But soon an improvised move led to her sweeping one of the security's legs, causing him to lose his balance, and falls face-first right into the puddle of blood that had emanated from the bowman's demise.

She steps on his head to make sure he chokes on the blood. Having regained freedom with her left hand, she stabbed at his neck, making him also releasing her right, ultimately freeing her.

Both men were over and done with. Then she notices the bow that was used against her at the start.

"_That_ looks like a nice bow."

She picked up the fallen bow, and the sheath of arrows next to it. On it is an inscription which states: "DO NOT ENABLE MODE 02 UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES."

The deviant cranked the mini lever to the position below where it is marked with a number 2.

The bowstring multiplied its threading and transformed into a compound structure. The arrows' feathers gently retract inside the carbon-fiber arrow body to give way for an Aperture Mini Sparker Device to attach itself near the arrowhead. It starts to emit buzzing sounds.

Her face produced a wicked smile, and started to ponder on what could be done with her new bow & arrow.


	3. The Sly Shooter

She gently pulled on the bowstring. The nylon material purred against the wind.

Everything can catch your attention when no one's around. Or alive.

She held the engaged arrow for herself to aim. She shot it at a few panels.

The arrowhead buzzes and currents visibly flashed along its tip. The pieces fell off the wall, revealing the machinery inside of it.

Inadvertently she found herself on a catwalk and immediately found a scientist leaned up against a railing floors below, seemingly aware of the mayhem that happened earlier.

She drew another arrow from the sheath and aimed at his cranium. The arrow demanded a release from its grip.

And it flew dead center right into his skull.

Another siren sounded, and urged three armed guards to attempt to shoot at her from the same floor he was found dead in.

She ducked when the gunfire started, back facing the wall along the railings. Unloading another, she took a deep breath, and re-emerged with a shot. She can barely fire before she took cover again. A scream came from downstairs.

Another pack of guards came running on the stairs. She flung arrows as fast as she could.

She could only take down half of them before they got to her, when she suddenly unloaded the bow, withdrew, and skewered it into one of the members' stomach.

"Take that!" She raised her voice as she forcefully extracted it from his stomach. He was electrocuted and summarily fell. As the guards rushed towards her, she threw the arrow at his head, clawed another in his face, then when she regaining control of her shots, rapidly rained arrows upon the squad.

One was close to seizing her when her unloaded arrow, which was wrapped with her left hand, found its way into his heart. The shock sent the guard up by a feet, and dropped him on his alliance.

She dropped her archery set again. A guard charged at her, instead, she gave his elbow a twist, then slammed him down on the catwalk. Another tried to kick and startle her, yet she was able to catch his leg by her hand and sent up on an assisted backflip.

One employee in a lab coat came into her view. Defensively, she raised her bow, yet instead, he succumbed to his knees, and begged for a pardon.

"Please, don't kill me. I just have something to tell you…"

He began crying. Caroline lowered her bow.

"Go ahead."


End file.
